


Close My Eyes (and Brace Myself)

by squirtohhh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2x10, Cuddling, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirtohhh/pseuds/squirtohhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close-cropped hair tickles Derek’s chin and a steady heartbeat persists amongst his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close My Eyes (and Brace Myself)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I couldn't resist pairing with [these gifs.](http://squirtohhh.tumblr.com/post/28398217528/au-in-which-we-have-nice-things-stiles-didnt) Enjoy and stuff.

Stiles didn’t close the tap in his shower properly after bathing last and a lone drop of water escapes every eleven seconds or so. Derek listens until he thinks he’ll be able to recall the exact sound of a droplet against porcelain for days to come before moving on to the next nightly disturbance. The Stilinski house settles. The wind outside whistles. A single branch on the tree beyond Stiles’s bedroom window occasionally sways to scrape the glass. Close-cropped hair tickles Derek’s chin and a steady heartbeat persists amongst his own.

Derek had not in many years endured a night so silent before his return to Beacon Hills. The soundtrack of his life in New York City seemed to consist of an incessant stream of traffic, conversation, and police sirens. It kept him awake for days on end in the beginning, bombarded his senses and cluttered his conscious mind until every sound, sight, and smell seemed to become homogenous. Derek worked to separate them — learned to operate in a state of constant vigilance. So much that did for him, in the end.

Derek pushes those thoughts to a different place in his mind.

Instead, he focuses on the figure atop him; he allows himself to feel the warmth Stiles’s body seems to radiate, hear his slow and steady intake of breath. Stiles shifts just slightly and his chin burrows further into Derek’s chest, his toes flex.

If only he could keep Stiles close to him like this always, held tight against the safety of his body where no harm could ever find him. Derek’s wolf snarls at the thought. _No,_ no harm will ever find Stiles regardless, Derek vowed to ensure that. He will protect his mate unto death and if the need should ever arise, lay down his own life for Stiles without a single moment of hesitation. Such a time may soon come.

That time, however, is not now. Now, the pack is safe. Scott is safe. Stiles is safe, and that’s all Derek really needs.

A droplet escapes the bathroom tap and Derek allows sleep to overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realize that the New York canon turned out to be not-so-canon (which figures, seeing as wolves aren't meant to be able to look straight into a camera, right? I, however, chalked it up to one gigantic continuity issue because honestly, it wouldn't have been Teen Wolf's first) but I decided to ~roll with it anyhow. I apologize if you found it a bit puzzling. 
> 
> Anywho, thank you very much for reading. I haven't written fic in quite a while -- literally, _years_ \-- so it means a pathetic amount to me. I very much hope you found it at least mildly entertaining (:
> 
> Feedback/constructive criticism are more than welcome!


End file.
